Center Stage
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Oneshot fluff! Waiting anxiously for class to end, Michiru meets Haruka centre stage in the supposedly empty drama theatre. Rating might be high, but we're riding the safe road today ... R&R!


A/N: Aloha to the world! (and no, I'm not from Hawaii, though it would be pretty cool if I was ...) Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet - again, but you know, technically I didn't fall off completely, I did get to review a couple stories ...

ANYWAY, now that I'm finished my temp. work (woot! to having money again), I get to sit in my Starbucks with my cute little computer and get cracking on these stories. 

This is just a one-shot fluff with seriously no point whatsoever, I was really bored last night and this scenario just played out in my head. Anyone who's taken Organic Chem, gosh its a suicide class. Thankfully, I've never taken it! LOL! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and just fyi, is in Japanese. 

**Center Stage  
**

The sun was shining brightly through the large classroom windows, providing much more light than was needed for the Professor - a small but nevertheless strict woman - to conduct her class. There were numerous rows of laboratory benches lined up neatly with two students seated per bench; the same set of viles and flasks perched carefully side-by-side according to volume. Most students were fashioning looks of complete confusion on their faces as the Professor continued their lesson in Organic Chemistry, today describing how to name bicyclic alkaline molecules.

--only three steps in naming these molecules. The Professor droned on, First you must count the total number of carbons in the entire molecule. This will provide you with the parent name. Nomura-kun, what would be the name of a system with ten carbons?

The called-upon boy blinked around, his name rousing him out of his blissful daydreams far away from the classroom. Uhh ... well sensei-san ...The answer is _decane_. The Professor answered on behalf of the boy, a disapproving tone in her voice. There was a murmur of agreement in the class, even though very few actually knew the answer. Secondly you must count the number of carbons between the bridgeheads, then you will place these numbers in brackets in descending orde--

Despite the level of difficulty, there was one student who the teacher neglected to notice, one student who excelled at nearly all subjects and was not one to worry about. She sat near the back on the class, her deep blue eyes glazed over as if in deep thought. In her right hand she held her pen delicately over a notebook, though no notes had yet to be taken despite the fact that class had been going on for more than 50 minutes. Precariously intertwined within the fingers of her left hand was a note she had found stuffed hastily into her locker door during the class change. When she opened it up, she had instantly recognized the writing and a smile immediately appeared on her face. Scrawled in messy letters was:

_Meet me on the drama stage, one hour. Love always, H._

The girl sighed in her seat and looked at her watch for the millionth time this class. Fifty-five minutes had finally gone by. Straightening her posture, she flipped her hair back and gracefully raised her hand into the air. The Professor paused, Sensei-san, may I please be excused to use the washroom?Of course, don't be long now.Thank you. She stood up and left the room closing the door softly behind her, before scurrying down the hall, through the stairwell, across another hall and past a set of double doors where she arrived on a magnificent stage where most of the school's drama productions take place. 

Took you long enough, Michiru, a deep husky voice said from behind, wrapping their arms lovingly around the smaller figure, I thought I was going to have to knock on your class and pretend that the principal needed to see you. 

Haruka ... The aqua-haired girl whispered, taking in a deep breath of Haruka's oh-so-familiar cologne. She turned around and put her arms around the taller woman's neck. Despite the fact that the taller blond wore the male version of the school uniform, Michiru was one of the few students who knew Haruka's true gender. She pulled the taller woman closer down embracing her in a warm kiss. Won't we get caught here?I checked the schedule, apparently practice was canceled - the lead actor came down with laryngitis. She replied with a smug look on her face, Besides, I couldn't stand another moment of Modern Japanese.Because Organic Chem is so much better ... Michiru scoffed, pretending to look annoyed. This façade was quickly shattered, however, when Haruka leaned forward and gave another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first. Indulging in each other's presence the two began to demonstrate just how much they missed one another, when suddenly there was a loud slam of a door followed by a sharp high-pitched voice. In all my years teaching at Mugen Gakuen! The two abruptly broke apart, Haruka wiping the transferred lipgloss off her face to turn to the teacher while Michiru was unsuccessfully trying to restrain herself from laughing. Converting it into a less-than-realistic cough, the intruding teacher looked both students up and down.

Kaiou-chan, I believe that Organic Chem is waiting for you. And Modern Japanese for you, Tenou-kun. 

Technically speaking, sensei-san, Kaiou-chan and I were reviewing Modern Japanese in societal terms by trying a hands-on approach. This sent Michiru into a fit of laughter, but was quickly silenced by the teacher's glaring look.

Kaiou-chan ... She stepped back and held the door open, signaling for the smaller woman to leave. Once she was out the door, the teacher let go of the door and shot another glare at Haruka. Detention, today after school Tenou-kun, for your cheek. Now get back to Modern Japanese. Haruka left the drama stage smirking, and once she exited, an eruption of two voices in laughter from the hallway could be heard until the door to the theater softly clicked shut.


End file.
